Dark Dreams
by GirlAtHogwarts
Summary: Christine is an ordinary girl at Hogwarts. There is one problem, she has weird dreams. Always the same. And they become stronger when Lord Voldemort becomes stronger. What is this connection between them? Can Christine find out the secret about her parents?
1. Chapter 1

I've lived my whole life with my uncle at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine that I would live in a normal house. I don't know my parents. The only thing I know is that they died because of one wizard. Lord Voldemort. When I'm old enough, I'll get my parents revenge.

Hogwarts is a great place to live. Next year, I won't live here anymore. I will be a student here. But for now, my uncle learns me how to brew potions and I help Hagrid in the forest. The forest is the place I discovered I can talk to snakes.

It was an unusual day, the first day of a new term at Hogwarts. I love to watch the sorting ceremony. But, my uncle doesn't want that people see me. That is the reason he taught me a way to make myself invisible. Now I can walk through the castle without being seen.

'Christine, dinner is ready.' It was professor McGonagall. She is a wonderful woman, the head of the Gryffindor house. I don't know why, but I don't like Gryffindor students. They are lazy and arrogant, just as my uncle always told me. I hope I won't be a Gryffindor next year.

'I'm coming, professor.' I told her. I tied my red curls into a braid and walked to the Great Hall. I ate my dinner always alone or with a few teachers. And today, I probably ate with my uncle and professor McGonagall. All the students were already in their common rooms.

I walked the Great Hall in and I was right, dinner with my uncle and McGonagall. 'Take a seat, dear.' McGonagall said. I took some pie and started to eat. My uncle doesn't talk much to me. Today was different. 'So Christine, what have you done today?' 'I studied the Draught of Living Death, just as you said, and I discovered a lot of mistakes in the descriptions.' My uncle smirked. 'I knew you would figure it out. You're just like your mother.' '

My uncle was talking about my mother. He only does when he is in a good mood. 'Uncle, how was my mother?' 'Your mother was the greatest witch I've ever known.' Always the same answer I ask about my family. 'Severus, tell her more about her mother. She has the right to know.' 'She is too young to know, Minerva.' My uncle stood up and walked away. 'I've had enough, I go to my dorm, professor.' I stood up. 'Good night, Christine.'

I walked to my dorm, which was in the dungeon, next to the Slytherin common room. And only I knew about it. It is more like the Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor, but a smaller version of it.

That night it was hard to sleep. I was thinking. Why would my uncle never tell anything about my parents? And I'm not too young! I become 11 in April! After a few hours, I managed it to fall asleep.

That night I had my first dream, one I never had before. I was standing in a room, completely black. I couldn't see anything. There was a voice. It was talking like the snakes talk to me. Parseltongue, they call it. The voice mentioned me and started to talk to me. _'Christine Merope Riddle…'_ My full name. Nobody uses it. It was so scary! 'Who is there?' I said in Parseltongue.

A face appeared. Every wizard knew this boy. That scar… a lightning bolt. The boy I saw must be Harry Potter. The only one who survived the killing curse. He survived the murderer of my parents. _'Watch out for this boy…'_ the voice hissed. _'He is dangerous, trying to kill you!'_ The room became lighter, and I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The year past and I hadn't any weird dreams. Next week I'll be sorted. My uncle and I went to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies. I couldn't believe the muggles can't see this wonderful place. 'First your books.' Uncle told me. We walked to Flourish and Blotts, I walked a few feet behind my uncle. Then I bumped into someone.

'I'm sorry! Are you alright?' It was a blond boy. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Probably my father will hear about this.' I helped him to get up. 'My name is Draco, by the way.' He said. 'My name is Christine, nice to meet you. But, I've to go, my uncle is probably looking for me.' He smiled. 'Well, I see you at Hogwarts.' I waved Draco goodbye and ran to Flourish and Blotts.

'And where have you been?' my uncle asked when I arrived at Flourish and Blotts. 'Sorry, uncle. I bumped into a kid, who is in the same year as I am.' He ignored me.

We had all the supplies I need, except a wand. Ollivander's was busy at the moment, so my uncle and I decided to drink something in the Leaky Cauldron. I took a nip of my tea, it was too hot to drink.

I searched my copy of Magical Drafts and Potions, but I couldn't find it. 'Uncle, I haven't a book for potions.' He looked up from his Daily Prophet. 'That is right. You get my copy.' I was surprised and disappointed. 'But, isn't it...' 'Enough! You get my copy.'

After a hour my uncle stood up and told me I had to get my trunk. We walked to Ollivander's. It wasn't full of witches and wizards anymore. I felt a bit nervous. What if I got a weak wand? 'Welcome Severus,' Mr. Ollivander said. 'Long time not seen.' Of course. My uncle got his wand from here. 'My niece has to get her wand.'

Mr. Ollivander measured me in probably every way you could imagine. He walked to the stellar and took a wand out of it. 'Yew and dragon heartstrings. Supple. Try this one, young miss.' I swung the wand and bright white sparks came out. 'Well young miss. I see you got the right wand.' He turned to my uncle. 'Severus, she got a powerful wand. And you don't see a match with a yew wand often. And in combination with dragon heartstring.' There was a silence. 'I can tell you one thing.' He looked at me. 'That wand is made for a dark wizard.'

My wand is for a dark wizard? But I'm not a dark witch! 'Mr. Ollivander, I'm not sure, but… is my wand really for a dark wizard? But I'm not dark.' 'The wand chooses its owner, young miss.' With these words my uncle and I apparated in front of the Hogwarts Gate.


End file.
